Struggle
by chaotickalas
Summary: The struggle against Sephiroth is really getting to everyone, especially Yuffie. It is at this time she looks to Tifa for comfort. YuffiexTifa warning
1. Pain & Death

I do not own any of the rights of Final Fantasy 7. It all belongs to Square Enix.

This is why I'm writing fan fiction, right?

One day I won't be. Haha, and I'll have my own license to keep me fed for the rest of my natural life.

Anyway, this is my first Fan Fic (in the works.)

Please Enjoy!

---

Chapter. 1 - Pain & Death

Aboard the Highwind Yuffie was sweating from the heat. The struggle they had endured against Sephiroth was finally taking its toll. Hypnotized by the roar of the engines & bound by the heat she felt as if she could doze off any second. Sitting on the floor wasn't very comfortable nor was the hard wall she was leaning up against. She kept fiddling with her favorite Materia as a means to keep herself awake. She was too afraid to fall asleep. If she did fall asleep what kind of nightmares would she have?

Would she dream of Aries's death she had seen before her very own eyes?

The murder she had witnessed was a bit too much for her to handle. It had taken Tifa what seemed like an eternity to calm Yuffie down.

"It's ok, Its over now, I can't believe she's gone either. It's ok…Shhh. Its alright." Tifa comforted as she hugged Yuffie tight. She too had tears in her eyes and felt similar emotions. She was just stronger than Yuffie. Why couldn't Yuffie be that strong?

Blood had flung onto Yuffie as Sephiroth stabbed Aries. Hysterically she had tried washing it off in the lake. It just wouldn't come off. In her mind the blood was going to be there forever. That had been when Tifa came rushing to her to try and calm her down.

Tifa…

She was closest to Tifa. For some reason Tifa had taken a liking to Yuffie from the start. It was something she was rather curious about but never got the chance to ask why Tifa had been so friendly toward her. She also felt a strong connection to Cloud. Cloud had been there that dreadful day too. He was probably the one most affected by the event. He seemed to love Aries and it had been kind of easy for everyone to see that. He had opened up his feelings to her, which was almost impossible for anyone else to get him to do. The others had stayed behind. That was kind of the problem she had with the others. They all wanted to go their own way or Cloud, as team leader didn't really feel like having them around.

Just about everyone was hard to get along with. Vincent was a complete mystery. He was someone who kept you guessing. No one likes someone who will be calm one moment and then yelling at you the next. Cait Sith really wasn't someone you wanted to talk to. It was actually a robotic puppet being controlled by some Shinra employee who didn't agree with Shinra's methods. The guy didn't even have the guts to join up with them in person. Barret on the other hand would just try to boss him around and who would want anyone to tell you how to lead your own team?

The others, what were they doing right now?

Yuffie wondered if she was completely useless. Really what had she done except steal their Materia. That had been a rather playful situation compared to this. I may be a thief but I'm no warrior, not yet anyway she thought. Is this what being a warrior would be like?

Despite being a proud member of the Wutai clan she was still only a young girl. The youngest in the group pressured by her inexperience. Death was a rather new idea seeping into her being. She once had a great aunt die but she was really too young to remember it that well. Even if she did it was still something she wouldn't be able to understand completely at that age.

Cloud and especially Tifa seemed to be the only ones who enjoyed her presence. Barret with his already tough demeanor would give her a scary stare every so often. It defiantly was one of some kind of discomfort toward her. Whether it was a bias or what she did not know. She really didn't care what it was.

Yuffie closed her tired eyes…

There was a sudden pained scream. Yuffie looked in horror as she saw Tifa's lifeless body roll across the floor. Looking up in horror she saw the dark figure of Sephiroth walking toward her. She didn't care if she was to be killed, She didn't even care how painful it was going to be. She knew everyone was dead. Her friends were dead. Sephiroth was just that kind of sick bastard. He had already gotten to Tifa, the only one who had been a real friend toward her. Why go on living?

Instead Sephiroth only grinned as he took his masamune and chopped Tifa's head off as if she was nothing more than a child's toy. Yuffie wanted to look away but was too horrified that she couldn't even blink. Her eyes started to water. Sephiroth pushed Yuffie against the wall hard. He ripped off Yuffie's top. Apparently he was going to take more than her life.

"I like it when they bleed," Sephiroth said as he forced his grip on her. Yuffie only wanted to die. Did Sephiroth really need her alive for this?

Why couldn't she just die?

"Yuffie, WAKE UP!" A faint voice called out to her. No matter how little attention it received it just kept calling and calling but it seemed only a delusion. Yuffie was just about to be shown true hell yet she still was curious to know what was calling to her. The voice was so angelic and familiar. Please wake up it had said over and over. Despite the beauty in the voice it had a hint of sadness and desperate concern.

Just as Sephiroth raised his sword it was then she opened her eyes.

"Yuffie, it's alright. It was just a nightmare," Tifa said.

Tifa was kneeling over her. Tifa was wiping something from Yuffie's forehead. Apparently she was shaking violently while asleep because Yuffie could feel something wet draining from her head. She must have hit her head during the nightmare. Yuffie saw that she had scratched Tifa during the struggle.

"I'm sorry Tifa. I didn't mean to…" She started but only wanted to rest her head back on Tifa's lap.

"It's all right, I'm here now. It's ok." Tifa reassured.

Yuffie then hugged Tifa hard. She didn't want to let go. The hellish dream had been so vivid & realistic. She wanted to be sure Tifa was really there.

---

There you have it, chapter one. I'm not quite sure where the plot is going but I'll come up with something. Angst and Romance go together like Action and Comedy, which is the genre I'd like to use in my next Fan Fic.


	2. That Feeling

I do not own any of the rights of Final Fantasy 7. It all belongs to Square Enix.

Why YuffiexTifa?

Eh, I really wouldn't mind writing about "Shounen-ai," The anime cult way of saying boy on boy love. It's just that I feel that there isn't enough "Shoujo-ai," The anime cult way of saying girl on girl love that is normal in Fan Fiction. Too focused on hotness of it…

At least the ones written by males, because to them female on female romance is nothing more than hawt.

---

Chapter. 2 – That Feeling

Tifa walked into the engine room, Yuffie's favorite hangout. It was the only place Yuffie was able to escape to; she really wasn't shy of everyone or anything. It's just that Yuffie didn't seem to get along well with the others. She had discovered that no one really liked being in this room, something about the "oily smell," chased everyone off. It really was the best place for her privacy. Everyone seemed to have found a place like that on the Highwind, a place to think alone.

Cloud had the captain's room, Cid out on the deck, just about everyone else in the crew's quarters. Even Tifa had a place to think, the Chocobo stable.

TheHighwind had become their home, a place everyone came back to think. It was actually kind of nice, to have a place like this. Traveling had been hard on everyone. There were many greetings and so many more goodbyes, which had been the hardest part. It was nice to relax with friends and have some certainty in life.

Tifa saw Yuffie sitting down, leaning up against the wall. At first Tifa thought Yuffie was awake but noticed strange movements. She was shaking and whimpering in her sleep.

"Yuffie?" Tifa asked in concern, trying to wake her up but to no avail. Nothing but whimpering, Tifa decided it was best probably not to disturb her.

As she was leaving Yuffie let out pained scream. In concern Tifa rushed to Yuffie's side, reaching for her shoulder. She shook her gently, "Yuffie?" Tifa asked yet again…

Yuffie seemed to react in fear. Whatever was happening in her dream was simply awful. The way Yuffie was shaking reminded Tifa of the time shortly after Aries's death.

Tifa was devastated but not nearly as disturbed as Yuffie had been. Seeing Yuffie act that way had made her heart sink, she had forgotten Yuffie was still younger than her. She had acted so brave and sure of herself that it was hard to see her as a kid. It really had been her first time, seeing someone die, right in front of her.

Yuffie was now thrashing about screaming in her sleep.

"YUFFIE! Yuffie, please wake up?" Tifa kept asking for her to wake up. Tifa had to restrain Yuffie as she was now violently moving about; Tifa had been scratched during the struggle. Yuffie banged her head against the wall, Tifa gasped in horror as Yuffie now had blood running down her forehead.

After many attempts of calling out to her, Yuffie finally opened her eyes.

Yuffie was crying in Tifa's arms, bleeding from the forehead. Yuffie had been injured pretty badly from banging her head. Just as Yuffie calmed down, Tifa suggested Yuffie come with her to the makeshift medical room Cid had previously setup. Tifa gently helped Yuffie onto the bed.

"What were you dreaming about Yuffie? It sounded real scary and the way you were moving in your sleep had me worried," Tifa asked in a sweet caring voice.

"It…It was nothing really," Yuffie answered trying to sound as calm about it as possible. Of course Yuffie wasn't at all calm, not really. The dream had been pretty horrifying.

"Well, that's ok if you don't want to tell me. Please raise your head just a bit," Tifa directed Yuffie to look up by gently pushing her chin up. She was wiping the blood from Yuffie's forehead.

"Ah, Shit…" Yuffie said in pain. Tifa was just a little too rough at first.

"Sorry, It's a pretty nasty wound," Tifa said in a sorrowful manner.

"Nah, it's ok. I think I kind of deserve it, I did scratch you after all," Yuffie explained.

"Oh this? Nah, that's nothing. You should see the scar I've got from before we left the city. Look at this," Tifa showed Yuffie a scar that resembled a bite mark of what looked to be of a lizard.

"Oh my god! How did you manage to get that?" Yuffie asked surprised by the severity of the scar.

"This was from a bizarre beast in the sewer," Tifa explained.

"Did you say sewer, what were you doing down there?" Yuffie asked.

Tifa explained the story of the disgusting pervert and how Cloud had dressed up as a woman to save her. Yuffie shivered in disgust from remembering that the damn pervert had been the same guy who tried forcing her to marry him and have his way with her. It had kind of been her own fault putting herself in that situation.

"Oh, Tifa, that reminds me. I really am sorry for taking your Materia, I really am. To tell the truth I only did it because our proud clan wanted me to, it's not like I was trying to be your true enemy or anything," Yuffie admitted in a guilty tone.

"Oh don't worry about it," Tifa said.

"Tifa, can I ask you something?" Yuffie said nervously.

"Hmm?" Tifa gave Yuffie permission with a hint of curiosity.

"I've been wondering for a long time now. About you and Cloud, why do…you know never mind," Yuffie said blushing.

"What? What's the matter, oh come on now, you got me all curious now. You can tell me," Tifa was real curious now.

"All right, I think I can only ask you though," Yuffie answered.

Yuffie sighed and let Tifa continue her medical patching. Yuffie noticed how great Tifa's figure was, she hoped to look and act as cool as her some day. Really, she was someone she looked up to. She never really had much experience with other females since she had been born into a small family full of male figures.

"Well, it's Cloud and especially you. You've both treated me quite differently from the others," Yuffie started. Tifa blushed and seemed to pretend to have not had heard her at first.

"What, What is it?" Yuffie asked trying to hide her face. She too was blushing.

"Well, I can't speak for Cloud, deep down he's just a good person. I just know it. I on the other hand have well…" Tifa started.

"It's ok if you don't want to answer. I have trouble talking to people too if you didn't notice," Yuffie interrupted. She looked away in sadness.

"I'm sure Barret didn't mean anything by it," Tifa reassured her. Barret had previously made a comment categorizing Yuffie as certain gender of a dog. Barret of course had always cursed like a sailor only to be matched by Cid.

"It's just the way Barret talks, that's all," Tifa continued.

"Even so, I'm scared of him. Of everybody," Yuffie said.

"Oh, I guess that's it. The reason, I always have this feeling for you. A feeling of sadness at the way everyone treats you around here," Tifa said.

"Oh…" Yuffie sounded disappointed at the comment.

"What? Hmm, Did I say something wrong?" Tifa asked.

"Nah, not really. Well, I guess I should get some rest," Yuffie said.

"Well ok, I guess I'll go then," Tifa then left.

Yuffie turned on her side and started crying. She felt a gut feeling that she would always be alone, that even her own friends would be killed if she made any. Yuffie had wanted to talk to Tifa about everything, about Aries's death, her insecurity, and her feelings for Tifa. It was slowly beginning to hurt on the inside, was she really that bad of a person?

Outside in the hall Tifa was standing right beside the door frowning at the sound of crying.

---

_Gasps for air_

Whew, I think I lost them. Well, that's it for this round. Until next time, same bat channel. I also promise the next chapter will be filled with a lot more angst and romance.

_Paranoid Chaotickalas would like to apologize in advance, for his statement about girl on girl love to be nothing more than hot._


	3. His Reason

I do not own any of the rights of Final Fantasy 7. It all belongs to Square Enix.

The story arch of the last chapter didn't disappoint me but I was disappointed with how I presented it. It was also on the short side, not very entertaining at all.

I know I said this would have Romance too but I'm working up to that point.

Just be patient with me and you guys can take turns hitting me until I complete this.

---

Chapter. 3 – His Reason

Cloud slammed his drink down hard, he was furious with Barret yet again. Barret had commented on Cloud's sense of style. What did his style have to do with how well he was leading the team he thought to himself?

"Look, All I'm sayin is you look like a fag with that spiky hair of yours," Barret argued.

Cloud looked at him with a cold look. Apparently he hadn't even been able to enjoy one meal without Barret saying something stupid. Everyone was at the dinner table eating except for Yuffie and Tifa, Cloud had wondered where they were but he knew those two well enough and didn't really worry too much about it.

"It does look a little bit on the fruity side. I mean god damn your hair looks like the ones I've seen at adult parties," Cid added.

Barret chuckled and couldn't help himself but jokingly ask, "So you like them Fags, Cid?"

"The Fuck I don't. Nothing goes up this man's ass but a suppository," Cid replied.

Everyone had a good laugh at that.

"Hey, where are Yuffie and Tifa?" Cloud asked.

There was an eerie silence for a moment.

"Dunno, Need some proof you aren't a fag?" Barret asked apparently not satisfied with making fun of Cloud, Tifa walked in as Barret finished the sentence. She had a look of concern on her face.

"Hey Tifa, where have you been?" Barret asked. Tifa gave him a look of sadness. Their eyes almost seemed to say he'd done something wrong. "Whoa, what's with that look?"

Cloud looked at Tifa. He had seen this kind of look before, every time she had been sad.

"I'm just worried about Yuffie," Tifa started. She raised her eyes toward Cloud. "She's not been doing too well since Aries's death," Tifa finished. Cloud gave a look of calm insight.

"Eh, the little ho has nothing to be worried about. We take care most of the things and all she really does is take up space and eat our food," Barret complained.

"You idiot, she's younger than us and she's hurting on the inside," Tifa explained.

Cloud decided to change the subject. He hated how Barret always did this, mocking everyone but himself. He was too proud for his own damn good.

"So, where are we headed?" Cloud asked.

"There's a rumor a crazed man in black was spotted somewhere near here," Cid informed.

Everyone remembered just how Sephiroth had been his or her biggest concern. He was slowly becoming quite the foe. Cloud recently found out he had been a puppet controlled by Sephiroth. Sephiroth had raped his mind and forced him to do his bidding. Cloud wanted nothing more than to end all of this; it was his sin to carry.

"Hey Cloud, can I talk with you for a moment?" Tifa asked.

"The usual spot?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, The Chocobo stable," Tifa answered.

They went to the stable for the conversation.

"So, Yuffie's having nightmares?" Cloud asked.

"I'm worried, they aren't normal. She hurt herself pretty badly. I think she's really disturbed," Tifa explained.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Cloud asked.

"I'm going to try my best helping her," Tifa gave Cloud a weird dazed look. "Could you tell me why you treat her different from the others?" Tifa asked finally.

"Well, Everyone treats her so differently that it reminded me of myself. The real me…" Cloud's voice trailed off at the horrible memories of being a puppet.

"That's right, we weren't even as close as you thought. I, like the others had picked on you, I really am sorry for that," Tifa said.

Cloud gave her an accepting look.

"So, what's your reason?" Cloud asked. Tifa blushed in amusement knowing how Cloud could always get answers from females. He always had a way with the girls, something that made Barret furiously jealous.

"I…I think I…Cloud, do you think if you really loved someone, wouldn't you tell them?" Tifa asked in an unsure voice. Cloud gave her a confused look trying to figure out an answer she was looking for.

"I dunno what this has to do with Yuffie but…with my knowledge that there isn't a forever for anyone, I'd tell someone I really loved them. I never really got that chance with Aries and I don't think I'll ever be in love or have that chance again," Cloud looked down in sadness.

"Your so honest, unlike that oaf Barret," Tifa said.

Cloud embraced Tifa. They hugged each other knowing that they would always be friends no matter what. Yuffie was walking toward them when she saw the sight. She looked to them in sadness. She knew she had lost her chance…

She ran away in tears when Tifa finally noticed her.

---

Well, that will do for this chapter, much better chapter than the last one.


	4. I Love You

I do not own any of the rights of Final Fantasy 7. It all belongs to Square Enix.

---

Chapter 4 – I Love You

Yuffie buried her head into her knees. She was crying away. It looked like no one was ever going to love her, something she badly wanted…needed. She saw Cloud and Tifa hugging and made the assumption they were in love. They however were in fact just close friends.

Yuffie however had not known that. She had run back to the engine room in tears. This wasn't fair…

"Perhaps I should go home…" Yuffie told herself softly while sniffling. Going home however would mean disgracing her family. She couldn't do that, could she?

"Yuffie…" A familiar voice spoke hidden from the door's corridor. It was Tifa respecting Yuffie's privacy.

"Tifa?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah…" She answered. "May I come in?" Tifa asked still hiding herself. Yuffie quickly wiped her tears away. She had never seen Tifa cry; she wanted to imitate her behavior.

"S-sure…" Trying to clean her face up. She didn't want Tifa to see she had been crying. She wanted to be cool headed but it was so hard to. Tifa walked in frowning.

"Yuffie…" Tifa started looking down at the flushed face. She knew she's been sulking, she knew she'd been crying for a while now.

"Yes?" Yuffie asked. She badly wanted to confess right then and there she loved Tifa. How she yearned to scream it. She wanted everyone to hear the words but stopped herself.

"I know what it looked like but I assure you Cloud is just a good friend," Tifa assured.

Oh God, had she seen me? Yuffie asked herself in thought.

"You…saw me?" Yuffie asked embarrassed. How was she going to explain this one? Is she going to hate her now? Is she going to be freaked out? A million questions ran through her head. She hadn't wanted to proclaim her love if it meant losing Tifa's friendship.

"Yes…I guess I should tell you. I've known for a long time now, that you have deep feelings for me," Tifa answered.

Yuffie didn't look up. She was afraid to.

"Yuffie, I have something I need to tell you too," Tifa confessed.

Yuffie was deafly afraid. Was she going to denounce her friendship? She only looked on from Tifa's face. She didn't want to remember Tifa as another person who left her for who she was.

Tifa kneeled down in front of Yuffie.

"Action speaks louder than words," Tifa said.

She slowly embraced Yuffie. This made Yuffie blush; she wasn't use to such close contact. She had wanted to be close like this but no one ever had allowed her to be this close. This warmth Tifa brought to her made her tingle. It was a nice feeling…

Tifa brought her face closer and closer. What is she doing, Yuffie asked herself again and again?

Caught in the moment Yuffie embraced back, bringing her arms around Tifa. Were they going to really do this?

Tifa pushed her lips to Yuffie's. Yuffie's eyes gave a look of comfort and welcomed the kiss. She closed her eyes to focus on the kiss.

After a few minutes Tifa broke herself from the kiss. "It's alright Yuffie…you can say it," Tifa assured.

"Tifa…I…I…love you!"

---

Short but sweet, nothing more to say.


	5. Sleeping Together

Chapter. 5 – Sleeping Together

Cloud decided to return to the rest of the crew, instead of chasing after Tifa. He didn't like invading anyone's privacy. He had never done that. It was never his style to do so. Though he was getting quite curious from all those questions she had just asked him.

Had she found someone?

It did not matter, he would be happy for her no matter what. She had become somewhat of a little sister to him. He did care deeply about his friends even if he was reluctant to show it. He could never forgive himself for being manipulated by Sephiroth, hence his attitude towards them.

He sat next to Cid. He didn't feel like having Barret near him again. That bastard didn't know when to stop.

"Sephiroth…" He frowned leaning back in his chair becoming lost in thought.

Meanwhile Tifa forced herself from kissing Yuffie. She stood up warmly smiling at her. "It's alright Yuffie, I'll always be there for you," She assured her.

The engine's roar seemed to mask this moment, hidden from everyone. It was their moment to share alone. Yuffie's eyes were watery, a feeling of comfort swept across her. She was finally sure of something, despite everything else that remain uncertain.

Tifa was going to stick with her until the very end.

"Hey, Cloud," Barret called for him in a horse tone. He was getting rather irritated that Cloud was spacing out during his conversation. "Did you hear me?" Barret asked again.

"W-what?" Cloud asked seemingly startled. Barret gave him a weird look.

"I said…do you think we should check it out?" Barret asked.

"The sightings of the man in black?" Cloud asked back acknowledging the situation. Cid was getting irritated that the only thing everyone had been doing lately is talking. That maniac was out there about to call forth Meteor, which could possibly end the world and here they had been chit chatting away like they were caught up in a Chocobo race.

"Hey, come on fuckers, let's go check it out. I mean God damn we're sitting here doing fucking nothing," Cid loved using his curses whilst speaking.

"Cid," Cloud looked straight at him. This made Cid uncomfortable, extremely uncomfortable. "I know this is hard. It's getting to everyone but we must carefully plan our moves from here on out," Cloud leaned forward waiting for a reply.

"Fuckers…" With that Cid left.

Everyone knew that was just the way he spoke. If he cussed you out, it usually meant he liked you. You really only had to worry when he took out his lance. That's when you knew Cid was really out to get you.

The engines had become a welcome sound for Yuffie. It was almost like they were humming to her. She smiled at the thought.

"Hey you're smiling," Tifa pointed out, it was true. Yuffie hadn't smiled once since Aries's death. This had been the first time she's smiled for a long time. This however reminded her of Aries causing her to frown again. How dare she smile, Aries had died. Had she forgotten about her already?

"Tifa…" Yuffie's eyes began watering but she did not cry this time. "I miss her," She finished.

"I know…I know…" Tifa embraced her once more comforting her. "Do you want to talk about it at all?" She asked her with concern. Yuffie just shook her head. She wasn't comfortable talking about it. The blood she had seen spilled right there, right in front of her. How it haunted her so.

"Tifa…can I sleep with you tonight?" Yuffie asked blushing.

"Of course you can," Tifa ran her hands through Yuffie's hair, softly rubbing her thumb against her forehead. It was getting rather late, despite how hot and bright it seemed in the airship. They headed for the Chocobo stable, which had essentially become Tifa's room.

While they readied for sleep, Cloud was left in the meeting room. He was thinking about what their next move would be. He knew that soon enough, Sephiroth would show his vile head again. "We'll go into town tomorrow," He told himself before finally dozing off.

Yuffie wrapped herself around Tifa. They lay in the hay talking to each other about everything that happened. Telling each other's personal stories, likes and dislikes, and even stupid things that only one would find comfortable talking about to a true friend and or lover.

Yuffie finally built up enough courage to ask. "Tifa, can we…can I…can you…do something together tonight?"

Tifa wasn't sure what Yuffie meant. "Yuffie, what do you mean?" She asked curiously knowing that they were trapped on the airship during flight. What could she possibly want to do with her unless…?

"Can we…" Yuffie was too afraid to finish, she wanted to word it just right but couldn't.

"Do it?" Tifa asked finishing Yuffie's sentence for her. Yuffie blushed looking away afraid she may just have screwed things up. "I see…well, I do love you. It is something lovers do isn't it?" Yuffie was still afraid to look.

"I'm sorry, I'm rushing things aren't I?" Yuffie asked embarrassingly.

"N-no, you just caught me off guard that's all. I won't mind but…just promise me one thing kay?" Tifa asked blushing.

"What?" Yuffie seemed confused.

"You're a little younger than me by a few years, so don't tell on me, kay?" Tifa asked. Yuffie laughed like she hadn't in a long time.

"Of course I won't!" Yuffie answered still smiling from the question.

After having some fun with each other, Yuffie relaxed into Tifa's arms. It had been nice to forget about their problems for a little while. However, Yuffie still hurt on the inside, she missed Aries. She hated Sephiroth for what he had done. She started crying embracing Tifa harder than ever.

Tifa petted and pampered Yuffie until she finally fell asleep in her arms.

"Good night my sweet angel…" Tifa said before closing her eyes.

---

I apologize for last chapter's length. I didn't really need it but for one purpose, ahem! Yes, that's the moment you guys were waiting for. I just know it!

I won't lie. I thoroughly enjoyed writing about that kiss.

Of course I'm sure this very chapter will be drooled over by the males even more. I just hope it was done tastefully, it's not like I described the act, which isn't allowed anyway. I would love some feedback on this chapter because I'd like to know if it sounds like I described the "love" in a realistic way or if it sounded like a pervert wrote it.

If it did sound perverted, sighs I promise a Fan Fic love story between Cloud and Sephiroth. Shoot, you may just tell me it did sound like a perv wrote it just so I'm forced to write that… Cries

Anyway, I just realized I've been calling the Highwind the whirlwind, not that it should really bug you but I'll fix it soon enough…just in case it does. You guys should tell me this stuff!

Oh and yeah I don't own the rights to FF7.


End file.
